The present invention relates to a verification system for use in assembly of catalytic converter substrates. Catalytic converters are used in vehicles to convert harmful substances in the exhaust from internal combustion engines to harmless substances prior to releasing the exhaust into the environment. Catalytic converters utilize ceramic substrates coated in the appropriate catalysts to convert the exhaust after it leaves the engine. The substrates are configured to withstand high heat environments and last over a long period of time. To extend the life of the substrates they are wrapped in mats prior to being encased in a housing. The mats assist in protecting the substrates from friction and pressure damage that may occur over time due to shifting in the housing.
One catalytic converter assembly may house several catalytic substrates. The substrates are manufactured such that different catalysts are utilized to eliminate different contaminants out of the exhaust. Although the substrates may have different filtration characteristics the substrates often have similar structures and can easily be mistaken for one another. In addition the configuration of each substrate may allow for it to be assembled in the wrong position within the mat wrap. Both the filtration characteristics and correct configuration of the substrate are difficult to detect. Because of this the substrates are often misassembled within the mat wrap. Misassembly may cause lower performance of a catalytic converter.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system for assembling substrates that confirms the correct part is used and the correct configuration of the substrate has occurred prior to mat wrap of the substrates.